


Outnumbered

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Endgame, DamereyDaily2020, F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: They’re ganging up on him. Poe knows he’s been outnumbered and backed into a corner. Even his droid had turned their back on him.Damereydaily2020 prompt:This is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Outnumbered

Poe’s eyes narrowed, displeased at the round of applause he was getting at the moment.

The twins, Shara and Leia, were exclaiming their joy along with their clapping while Rey sported a mischievous smirk as she led the joyous chorus.

“That’s three to one,” Rey cackled. “Oh, make that four. I hold two counts for votes.” She patted her barely-showing bump for good measure.

Even Beebee and Dio chirped up their support for Rey and the twins, making Poe groan, knowing his resistance was a lost cause. “Seriously? Even you, Beebee?”

The round droid beeped an apology, but did not take back their siding with Rey and the girls regarding this matter.

“Please, Papa? Please?” Shara batted her eyes, hands clasped in front with her head dramatically tilted sideways to add more cutesy effect, her twin Leia copying her stance. Meanwhile, Rey wagged her eyebrows up and down.

“So, I guess this is how liberty dies,” Poe drily commented to no one in particular. “With thunderous applause.”

Outnumbered (and yes, it doesn’t take much to cave to the demands of his girls), Poe finally conceded and took out the container for the ice cream that he had just stashed back in the conservator earlier, causing more delighted squeals and triumphant whoops from his wife and daughters. Rey took it upon herself to fetch bowls and spoons for everyone, and they all settled back in the dining table.

“This is the last helping, ok? You kiddos have had too much for today.”

He sent a half-hearted glare at his wife who had started this uprising for a second round of dessert. 

He knew Rey probably felt guilty that the girls were bemoaning their limited access to ice cream while their mother would be getting more later after the twins were in bed and the parents finally had their “alone downtime”, that time of the evening when the chatter of three-year-olds were no longer echoing throughout the house and the droids had been powered down for the day into their charging stations. That glorious time when the Dameron abode was quiet and Rey and Poe had their privacy, which they spent more often than not chilling and cuddling in front of their holovision set watching holonovelas that greatly entertained the couple and kept them hooked despite the crazy (and sometimes laughable) storylines.

Poe just shook his head with a sigh, lips curving into a discreet smile as he glanced at his wife who blew him a kiss before shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, and helped himself to a serving after the girls finally got their extra scoops of their favorite frozen treat.


End file.
